Acceptance:Student Sorting/Zoë Lang
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Her greatest strength is her compassion, caring for everyone and thing. That is also her greatest weakness because she would do anything for someone she is close to, not matter what the consequences. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She is only 11 but one of Zoe's goals is to become a doctor or healer and really help people. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? It would be spending time with her mother, helping people get better. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #Her father's wand. It somehow find it's way to Zoe and actually works for her. #Mother's stethoscope. She just keeps it around to persist her to become a doctor. #Pictures of her and her dad. Same reason as why she has her mother's stethoscope. #Grandmother's necklace. She never knew her father's parents but is the only thing of there's she has #Old flashlight. Her stupid way to remind her that she isn't fully a wizard. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? That even wizards can't avoid death. It just seems unfair that even though they can't die from normal illnesses that they can die from something like a car crash 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? She doesn't know what the houses are so it doesn't matter to her what house she is in. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Zoe is a very caring and compassionate person. She cares for all life, always trying to help anyone no matter if she has had a bad experience with them or not, even putting herself in danger if it means to help someone. She is very quiet when in crowds but one-on-one, Zoe will talk your ears off. When she meets new people, Zoe is very shy and awkward to talk to but will help anyone, even if she hasn't talked to them. She has a fear of spiders and is the only thing she will actually let be killed in her presences, everything else, she hates seeing something die, which is one reason why she went vegetarian. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Zoe Lang was born into a half-blood family, her mother was a muggle that was a doctor and her father was a pure-blood wizard. Her family was small, Zoe being an only child and so were her parents, but Zoe liked her family the size it was, never feeling lonely. Her mother knew that Zoe would probably turn out like her father but didn't care, not worrying one single bit about her only daughter being able to do things she always use to think were tricks as a child, only truly believing when she met Chris and he told and showed her that he was a wizard. On his way home from work, Chris was in a rush, crossing the last traffic lights as some idiot ran a red light and crashed into Chris, killing him. He couldn't be revived and Zoe and her mother were told what happened. That set Zoe off and showed her first sign of magic. She covered her ears, trying not to hear, and when she uncovered them, everything in the house was silent. She had made everything in the house go quiet, only lasting for a few minutes. When Chris died, Zoe became more attached to her mother, trying to follow in her mother's footsteps, thinking that if she did, she could find a way to make sure no one else close to her died, because she always thought it was the doctors fault the her dad wasn't alive. Seeing the passion in her daughter for her profession, Irene, Zoe's mother, started to teach her some simple medical things, showing her the basics. Near her 11th birthday, she found out she was accepted into Ilvermony 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Model is Jade Weber 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Knows some simple medical stuff. 6) What year is your character in? 1st OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Hello! Just a few things. :) *"Her mother knew that Zoe would probably turn out like her father but didn't care, not worrying one single bit about her only daughter being able to do things she always use to think were tricks as a child." Did she know about Chris being magic? When did he tell her? Was she alright with it? *"Her father, Chris, was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer by Zoe's 6th birthday but never told Zoe until the end was in sight for him." If her father was the wizard, he couldn't have been killed by brain cancer, as wizards don't contract illnesses no-majs do, let alone die from them. They get wizarding illnesses only. *What was her reaction to having magic? How did her life change? I'm going to need more details and a comparison between how her life was before, versus how her life was after discovering magic. Or did she know all along about the wizarding community? If so, did he tell her? *"When Chris died, Zoe became more attached to her mother, trying to follow in her mother's footsteps, thinking that if she did, she could find a way to make sure no one else close to her died." Please elaborate. Why does she think this will help her find a way to make sure nobody dies? Chris did die, after all. *''"Knows some simple medical stuff."'' Who taught her this kind of stuff? Was it her parents? Did she have an affinity for it? Please include this in her history, as elaborately as possible. Fixed it all * It says "Her mother knew that Zoe would probably turn out like her father but didn't care, not worrying one single bit about her only daughter being able to do things she always use to think were tricks as a child, only truly believing when she met Chris and he told and showed her that he was a wizard." at the start of her history, implying her first sign of magic was something like a muggle trick. However, later on, it said: "That set Zoe off and showed her first sign of magic. She covered her ears, trying not to hear, and when she uncovered them, everything in the house was silent." So, which was her first sign of magic? **Also, her mother wouldn't have know for sure until she had her first actual sign of magic. *"That set Zoe off and showed her first sign of magic. She covered her ears, trying not to hear, and when she uncovered them, everything in the house was silent." Did she make everyone shut up, or did she go deaf? Was it permanent or temporary? *I may have just wrote that weird but the first bit is Zoe's mother, just believing magic was tricks until she met Zoe's dad, so the second bit is her actual first sign of magic *fixed that Category:Sorted